


Oneshots With Little Creatures

by Parafait_Faerie



Series: Delicate Flowers (Luke/Clive fanfictions) [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Lullabies, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unwound Future Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie
Summary: This story is an aftermath to my recent story, "The Forbidden Love Between The Spider And The Fly". You should go read it first before coming here.Just some shots of Luke and Clive's new life is like.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Series: Delicate Flowers (Luke/Clive fanfictions) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067921
Comments: 36
Kudos: 2





	Oneshots With Little Creatures

** PLAYING **

The sounds of faraway children playing caught the little fly's attention as he stared away into the distance from one of the manor's window.

It's been 3 months since he began to live with the fearsome Spider and Luke felt...Comfortable to say the very least.

Clive did keep his word and was treating him like a companion; a friend and a little cookie to protect apparently. My, was he thankful he was curious to visit the manor in the first place.

"My, oh my, whatever is my dear little one looking so solemnly out of the window?" The Spider replied to the little fly who sighed heavily before giving his partner a sad look.

"I hear the sounds of little children, distant from this cold manor yet having fun without having a single care for this world. For I feel...A bit nostalgic if I may say."

Clive realised how much more guilty he was beginning to feel again.

"My dear, our creatures cannot escape life and how it works around all of us. Children out there may be able to play with their games outside but you as well can also play along."

"Oh? And how may I be able to feel what they feel, Clive?"

The elder grinned with a little tease. "Perhaps a little game of hide and seek may cheer you up, dearest?" 

With sudden feeling of joy, Clive watched his companion jump up and down before running down the hallway crying out for the other to begin finding him.

Smiling, Clive shook his head before beginning their little game of hide and seek.

**SWEETS**

"Please, pass me another!" Luke said as he took another bite from a chocolate cake that Clive made. 

It was just after dinner and the Spider thought about giving his little fly a treat to enjoy, only to slowly regret when he found the boy eating more than an average fly should.

With a frown, the Spider tried to reason with the other. "My sweet, shouldn't you call it a day after having quite a treat with so many sweets?"

"Hmmm...What if I say no?"

"Too much sweets are certainly not good for a small gentle fly like you, dear."

"Am I not already sweet and scrumptious to you? If so, I should be fine with all of these treats, Dovey!"

Clive felt himself slightly drool but told himself to calm down. He sat closer to Luke and kissed him softly on the lips, making sure he doesn't go too far with his actions before smirking at the boy.

"You are indeed a delightful treat, little one. You taste is as if I had taken a bite on chocolate and strawberries which certainly describes your hair and your rosy cheeks. Those little brown eyes have such light of joy and happiness swirl around your orbs which I must say, my dear, I cannot stop looking at them."

He placed his two hands on Luke's cheeks, gently squeezing them while the other giggled which made Clive's heart melt. "You are a precious jewel to me, Luke. Do not forget that, my dear."

"Hmm...You certainly enjoy using the word ' _dear_ '...Why is that?"

"Because you are very dear to me. No other creature shall change my mind."

  
**SLEEPING**

Since the two made sure they had a romantic yet platonic relationship, Clive would only give Luke gentle kisses, cuddles and hugs. He made sure not to go any further unless the boy gave consent or when he was older enough.

It was midnight and by now, all the other bugs and critters have gone or are preparing to go to bed. The Spider and the Fly were also preparing the same thing.

Clive was finishing up brushing his hair while Luke snuggled himself in the fluffy blankets to keep himself warm since the wintery air was too chilly for the boy to be comfortable.

When done getting rid of any knots left within his brown, fluffy hair, the elder made his way back to the bed and got inside; cuddling close to the boy so they were comfortable in his bed.

Clive was just about to close his eyes until he felt the little fly next to him shake him a bit; trying to get his attention.

"What is the matter, little one?"

"For some odd reason, biscuit, I cannot fall asleep. Will you wrap your arms around me tight a sing me a quiet lullaby?"

"Sweet creature, such request has shocked me just a bit for I have not sang to anyone in a long time. But for you, I will do anything to help you fall asleep if that is what you shall wish, my love." And with that, Clive hugged the little fly a little more closely before taking a deep breathe to sing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was just a little Spider.

Before the accident, Clive used to be a very innocent and happy creature with his parents always being there for him. It was until that terrible day when they were killed in a fire that made the boy shatter into pieces.

Spiders were and still are hated among the rest of the other creatures yet an elderly ladybug took the little Spider in and nurtured him with the love and care his parents would have given him.

Alas, all was a failure as he could not feel the same but for the lovely bug, he pretended to be someone he was not. When Constance, the ladybug had passed away, she left her manor and fortune to Clive to use and look after which he did.

Since he didn't use much of the fortune and how lonely he was, the Spider instead became bloodthirsty as he led foolish insects to his den, only to feast away their souls just to survive.

Clive was thankful he came across Luke, for now, they can live peacefully without the need of the dangers of life coming to their way most of the time.

He wanted Luke to know how much he loved him and how much he is willing to nurture the boy like how Luke looks after him whenever he is down.

With his mind clear from all of the worries, Clive began to sing out his little lullaby,

  
_"Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes,_  
_And save these questions for another day._  
_I think I know what you've been asking me,_  
_I think you know what I've been trying to say._  
_I promised I would never leave you,_  
_Then you should always know,_  
_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are,_  
_I never will be far away._  
_Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to sleep,_  
_And still so many things I want to say._  
_Remember all the songs you sang for me,_  
_When we went sailing on an emerald bay._  
_And like a boat out on the ocean,_  
_I'm rocking you to sleep._  
_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart,_  
_You'll always be a part of me."_

Two of the elder Spider's arms began to stroke the little fly's hair whilst the other two began to make shapes on Luke's face. Clive paused to kiss on Luke's nose before continuing his song.

_"Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to dream,_  
_And dream how wonderful your life will be._  
_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,_  
_Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me._  
_Someday we'll all be gone,_  
_But lullabies go on and on,_  
_They never die,_  
_That's how you and I will be."_

By now, Clive heard the other sleep-away; mumbling about treats and delights that made the other chuckle quietly. 

"Goodnight and sleep well, my precious little fly." Said the Spider as he kissed once more on the little creature's forehead before he too fell asleep to enter his dreams.


End file.
